


Would

by bbybear85 (bbybear35)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybear35/pseuds/bbybear85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1xR ONESHOT Sometimes words matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

The petrichor had nearly faded from the cross breeze that rushed through the forgotten, open windows at each side of her bedroom.

"I'm cold," she whispered with a shy, yet seductive undertone.

"I somehow doubt you'll mind in a moment."

The man held a steady pose over her, balancing himself between the back of the couch, and an arm extended over her left shoulder. Another gush of air rustled his hair, giving him an almost weightless appearance. He had her pinned beneath him on her back, careful not to touch her, yet. Where the interaction was headed was pretty clear to both parties, but he lingered before the advance, as though waiting to see if she'd seize the first move this time.

"Heero." She squirmed beneath him, suggestively, but he kept his bearing.

"Something bothering you, Foreign Minister?"

She narrowed her eyes on him with a pout. "You're a tease."

There was the slightest hint of a grin in his cheek, but it relaxed away as quickly as it had appeared. Taking on a bored expression, she stretched her body in a way that lifted her chest toward him as her eyes wandered. He silently dipped his head, so his lips could meet the arch of her throat, and left a quick, toothy kiss in his wake.

Relena giggled, darting her gaze back at him. His eyes were alight again with humor.

"Will you marry me?" Her voice was soft and playful. She wrapped her fingers around the back of his head and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

"Would," he answered in a deadpan voice.

"Huh?" Relena released him, looking perplexed.

"Would," he repeated.

She blinked. After a moment she realized the angle for which his taunt was headed and she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Will implies a guarantee that the request is possible in some way. It's clearly not, so the word you should be using in this scenario is 'would'."

"If you could," she said, humoring him, "would you?"

"Yes, Relena Yuy," he answered calmly as he lowered his weight and buried his face in her breasts. "Were it possible, I would marry you again and again, and a thousand times more."


End file.
